SMS: Jangan Main Main Denganku Sakura!
by Elpiji
Summary: Hari sabtu. Nggak ada acara TV bagus, bokek, kepanasan. Yang biasa dilakukan? Menjahili pacar lewat SMS? Itulah yang dilakukan Sakura, menjahili pacarnya, Sasuke melalui SMS. Humor-Romance/SasuSaku/Oneshoot/"Ciuman pertamamu kuambil!". RnR?


_**Author Note: **_Yo, everybody~! Kira Kazuki in here~! Mmm… Ini fic oneshoot pertama saia... Mohon dibaca, ya... .  
>Yah… ini masih fic pemula... Jadi Kritik dan saran diterima... Flame juga boleh...<br>Mohon review-nya minna~!

_**Disclaimer:**_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
>But, this fic is MINE!<p>

_**Warning (s):**_Jelek, gaje, abal, AU, OOC, Crack-Family (?), bau, ancur, typo bersebaran, authornya jelek, 80% isi fic adalah SMS antara Sasuke dan Sakura.

_**- Dengan Malu Mempersembahkan -**_

- Sebuah Karya Ancur dari Kira Kazuki-

- Oneshoot -

__**  
><strong>  
><em><strong>- SMS: Jangan Main-Main Denganku Sakura! –<strong>_

_ Kediaman Haruno_

Hari ini adalah hari sabtu, seperti yang kalian tau, di hari sabtu itu… Tidak ada acara TV yang bagus, mau jalan-jalan? Bokek! Diam di rumah? Bosen! Mungkin itulah yang ada di pikiran Sakura Haruno, gadis yang memiliki warna rambut aneh, yakni pink, serta warna mata yang aneh, yakni bukan biru, bukan hijau, bukan merah, bukan ungu, juga bukan polkadot (Yaiyalah! Masabola mata warna polkadot?), yaitu warna emerald. Atau hijau tosca? Entahlah… Authornya kurang peduli… #Plakk!

"Bosen… Panas… Bokek… Seseorang! Tolong bebaskan aku dari sini!" keluh Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Memang, suhu udara sekarang sangat panas! Mencapai 69 derajat celcius! Waw… Kalau Author, mungkin bakal berdiri di depan kulkas yang terbuka… XD

Entah kenapa, di benak Sakura muncul keinginan (bukannya di hati?) untuk menjahili Sasuke Uchiha, seorang laki-laki tampan bertubuh proposional, berwajah tampan, dan memiliki rambut hitam yang mencuat ke belakang bak pantat ayam, yang kini ber-status sebagai kekasih Sakura.

Setelah bersama–sekelas dari SD sampai sekarang mereka duduk di bangku kelas 2 SMA, akhirnya Sasuke menerima cinta Sakura. Soalnya Sakura ngancem bunuh diri… #ditonjok Sakura.

Akhirnya, Sakura memutuskan untuk menjahili Sasuke. Dia pergi keluar dari kamarnya, menuju kamar kakaknya, Sasori Haruno (kan udah saia bilang crack-Family! XD) untuk meminjam HP milik Sasori, yang memang jarang dipake, jadi selalu di taruh begitu aja di atas meja belajar.

"Kak, gue pinjem hape elo, ya… Iya, pinjem aja," konyol. -,-

Kemudian, dia mengetik *212# dengan tujuan mengecek pulsa yang dimiliki oleh HP Pinkberry (Blacberry yang di cat pink! #di-gampar Sasori) milik kakaknya.

_**Operator: **_PulsaUTAMA Rp. 27212. Aktif 09/09/2012, Tenggang 27/05/2012 (?). Kirim 2 SMS maka kamu akan mendapatkan bonus nelpon semalaman dengan tariff Rp. 2000 per detik (?). Mau mendapatkan foto-foto model nenek-nenek? Ketik *123*4*5*6*789# !

"Waw…" gumam Sakura dengan noraknya ketika melihat nominal pulsa milik kakanya. Maklum, belom pernah punya pulsa lebih dari lima rebu, -,-. "Kakak, pulsa elo gue pake, ya… Iya… Habisin aja," inilah kebiasaan buruk Sakura, dia yang bertanya, dan dia sendiri yang mengiyakan. -,-

Dengan tangannya yang sudah terlatih untuk mengetik SMS, dia dengan cepat mengirim SMS berisi _**– Hai... :)) – **_ke nomor Sasuke yang sudah sangat dihapalnya, 085758655187 (Ini mah, nomor Author…), dan kemudian, dia senyum-senyum gaje setelah melihat tulisan _**–Delivered: Sasuke (085758655187)-**_

_ Di Tempat Sasuke _

Sasuke baru saja pulang dari tempat kursus Fisika-nya, kini dia berada di jalan menuju ke rumahnya. Tiba-tiba, dia merasakan HP di kantong saku celananya bergetar, menandakan bahwa ada SMS yang baru saja masuk. Dia mengambil HP-nya, dia mengeluarkan HP Motorossi (?) merk terbaru, dan mengeluarkan pandangan aneh ketika melihat _**– 1 Message Received: Sasori -. **_Ngapain kakak dari pacarnya yang baru dikenalnya dari olimpiade matematika SMS dia? Wajahnya tambah aneh lagi melihat isi SMSnya:_**– Hai... :)) –**_

__'Seingatku Sasori nggak suka basa-basi deh…' pikir Sasuke. Yup, Sasori memang nggak suka basa-basi, alias tudepoin di cerita ini. XD

Otak Sasuke berputar dengan cepat, memikirkan semua kemungkinan. Tapi, dia belom punya petunjuk, karena bingung, dia membalasnya, _**– Hai juga…–**_

_ Kediaman Haruno_

Sakura baru saja selesai mandi, dia melirik ke HPnya–HP kakaknya yang bergetar, bertanda bahwa ada SMS yang masuk. 'Yey! Sasuke bales!' pikirnya dengan riang, segera menghampiri HP-nya dan tak menghiraukan bahwa dia masih hanya memakai handuk. Sakura membaca SMS dari Sasuke. _**– Hai juga…**_ _**–**_

__Sakura segera mengetik balasannya,_**- Boleh kenalan nggak? -**_

___Kediaman Uchiha_

Kini Sasuke sudah ada di rumahnya, dikamarnya lebih tepatnya. Dia sudah menaruh tasnya, mandi dan ganti baju. Dia melihat ke arah HP-nya yang bergetar. Dia tambah bingung ketika membaca SMS yang masuk. _**- Boleh kenalan nggak? -**_

'Hah? Ngapain Sasori pengen kenalan?' otak Sasuke berpikir lagi…. 'Oh. Gue tau. Palingan si Pinky lagi bosen…' Sasuke menyeringai licik. Kemudian dia membalas SMS Sakura.

**Sasuke Uchiha: **Kepentinganmu? (17.05)

**Operator – Sasuke: **Karena kamu sudah mengirim dua sms, maka kamu mendapatkan bonus 1000 SMS gratis dengan tariff setengah rupiah per SMS sampai pukul 00.00.

"Khukhukhu… Mau jahilin aku… akan kubuat pulsa-mu habis, Sakura! Jangan main-main denganku!" Sasuke hitam! Sasuke hitam!

**'Sasori' aka 'Sakura Haruno'**: Jadi kita bisa kenalan. Aku tau nama kamu, kamu tau nama aku. :)) (17.06)

**Sasuke Uchiha:**Nama itu nggak penting tauk. Kamu manggil aku 'Kamu'. Aku juga manggil kamu 'Kamu'. Liat kan? Nama itu nggak penting. (17.08)

**'Sasori' aka 'Sakura Haruno': **Tapi aku pengen tau nama kamu… :)) (17.08)

**Sasuke Uchiha:** Kalo gitu, kamu duluan. Nama kamu siapa? (17.09)

**'Sasori' aka 'Sakura Haruno':** Yaudah, nama aku Ruka Noharu. (17.10)**  
><strong>

"Ruka Noharu? Dia pikir aku nggak tau apa?" Yak, Ruka Noharu bukanlah nama asli, melainkan anagram tak sempurna dari nama Sakura. Sa-**ku-ra Ha-ru-no.** (Ku-ra = dibalik jadi Ruka. Ha-ru-no = di acak-acak bisa jadi Noharu.)

**Sasuke Uchiha:** Boong. Aku tau itu bukan nama kamu. (17.11)

**'Sasori' aka 'Ruka Noharu' aka 'Sakura Haruno':** Iiih… Kok nggak percaya? (17.11)

**Sasuke Uchiha:** Insting Uchiha. (17.12)

'**Sasori' aka 'Ruka Noharu' aka 'Sakura Haruno':** Sayangnya insting kamu salah. Nah, gentian, nama kamu siapa? (17.13)

**Sasuke Uchiha:** Coba tebak. (17.13)

**'Sasori' aka 'Ruka Noharu' aka 'Sakura Haruno':** Yang pasti bukan Bejok. (17.14)

**Sasuke Uchiha:** Tau dari mana? (17.14)

**'Sasori' aka 'Ruka Noharu' aka 'Sakura Haruno':** Kamu 'kan cakep, masa' namanya Bejok? XD (17.15)

**Sasuke Uchiha:** Tau dari mana aku cakep? Ketemu aja nggak pernah… (17.16)

**'Sasori' aka 'Ruka Noharu' aka 'Sakura Haruno': **Ruka Noharu gitu lohh… XD (17.17)

**Sasuke Uchiha:** Udah kubilang aku nggak percaya itu nama kamu… (17.20)

**'Sasori' aka 'Ruka Noharu' aka 'Sakura Haruno':** Kok kamu gitu sih? Itu kan nama pemberian orang tua aku… (17.21)

**Sasuke Uchiha:** So?(17.21)

**'Sasori' aka 'Ruka Noharu' aka 'Sakura Haruno':** Kamu harus percaya… (17.22)

**Sasuke Uchiha:** Bodo. :p (17.23)

**'Sasori' aka 'Ruka Noharu' aka 'Sakura Haruno':** TT_TT (17.23)

**Sasuke Uchiha:** :p (17.24)**  
><strong>

'**Sasori' aka 'Ruka Noharu' aka 'Sakura Haruno': **TTT_TTT (17.27)

**Sasuke Uchiha:** :p :p (17.28)

'**Sasori' aka 'Ruka Noharu' aka 'Sakura Haruno': **TT_TT (17.30)

**Sasuke Uchiha: **Iya2, aku percaya itu nama kamu! (17.32)**  
><strong>

'**Sasori' aka 'Ruka Noharu' aka 'Sakura Haruno': **Yeyy! XD (17.32)

**Sasuke Uchiha:** Tapi… (17.33)

**'Sasori' aka 'Ruka Noharu' aka 'Sakura Haruno': **Tapi apa? (17.33)

**Sasuke Uchiha:** Tunggu kucing bertanduk, Manusia bertelur. :p (17.35)

'**Sasori' aka 'Ruka Noharu' aka 'Sakura Haruno': **Jiaah… Itu mah, tunggu sejuta tahun lagi. :( (17.37)

**Sasuke Uchiha:** Kata siapa? (17.38)

'**Sasori' aka 'Ruka Noharu' aka 'Sakura Haruno': **Kata aku. (17.38)

**Sasuke Uchiha:** Ngok. :p Yang bener tunggu 1 juta millennium lagi. :p (17.39)

Sakura kini sudah tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Heheheh… Nggak nyangka Sasuke-kun mau melayaniku… Khukhukhu… Liat aja Sasuke-kun! Akan kubuat pulsa-mu habis tak bersisa!" teriak Sakura di dalam kamarnya yang memiliki warna dinding pink, serta dihiasi beberapa foto keluarga. Sedangkan dia sedang tiduran di atas kasur ukuran queen size sambil memakan pizza pesanannya. (Laperr…) Dia tak mengira, bahwa sebenarnya dirinya-lah yang dikerjai…

'**Sasori' aka 'Ruka Noharu' aka 'Sakura Haruno': **Nggak yakinn ! (17.40)

**Sasuke Uchiha:** Yasudah. (17.41)

'**Sasori' aka 'Ruka Noharu' aka 'Sakura Haruno': **:)) (17.42)

**Sasuke Uchiha:** Hn… (17.43)

'**Sasori' aka 'Ruka Noharu' aka 'Sakura Haruno': **:)) (17.44)

**Sasuke Uchiha:** Hnn… (17.48)

'**Sasori' aka 'Ruka Noharu' aka 'Sakura Haruno': **XD (17.49)

**Sasuke Uchiha:** Hnn… (17.52)

'**Sasori' aka 'Ruka Noharu' aka 'Sakura Haruno': **XDD (17.53)

**Sasuke Uchiha:** Apaan sih? Gara-gara kau, aku jadi Stress!. (17.59)

'**Sasori' aka 'Ruka Noharu' aka 'Sakura Haruno': **XDDD (18.00)

** Sasuke Uchiha:** Apaan? (18.02)

**'Sasori' aka 'Ruka Noharu' aka 'Sakura Haruno': **Aku senang udah membuat kamu gila! XD (18.03)

**Sasuke Uchiha: **Aku stress. Bukan gila. (18.05)

**'Sasori' aka 'Ruka Noharu' aka 'Sakura Haruno': **Emang beda? (18.06)

**Sasuke Uchiha: **Ya jelas beda lah. (18.07)

**'Sasori' aka 'Ruka Noharu' aka 'Sakura Haruno':**

Apa coba perbedaannya? (18.08)

**Sasuke Uchiha: **Ada judul lagu 'Gila-Gilaan', tapi nggak ada tuh judul lagu 'Stres-Stressan'. :p (18.10)

**'Sasori' aka 'Ruka Noharu' aka 'Sakura Haruno': **Itu lagunya siapa? (18.11)

**Sasuke Uchiha: **The Changcutters. (18.12)

**'Sasori' aka 'Ruka Noharu' aka 'Sakura Haruno': **Band mana tuh? Blom pernah denger… (18.13)

**Sasuke Uchiha: **Band Indonesia. (18.15)

**'Sasori' aka 'Ruka Noharu' aka 'Sakura Haruno': **Band itu yang melapisi roda motor dan mobil ya? (18.16)

**Sasuke Uchiha: **itu BAN ! (18.19)

**'Sasori' aka 'Ruka Noharu' aka 'Sakura Haruno': **Ban itu kan bahasa kaskus, ban… (18.20)

**Sasuke Uchiha: **itu GAN ! (18.21)

**'Sasori' aka 'Ruka Noharu' aka 'Sakura Haruno': **Gan kn bahasa Inggrisnya pistol… (18.25)

**Sasuke Uchiha: **Itu GUN!(18.26)

**'Sasori' aka 'Ruka Noharu' aka 'Sakura Haruno': **Ah, Uchiha-gun pinter deh… (18.30)

**Sasuke Uchiha: **itu KUN! Bukan GUN! (18.31)

'**Sasori' aka 'Ruka Noharu' aka 'Sakura Haruno': **Kun itu boneka singa di anime BLEACH, kan? (18.32)

**Sasuke Uchiha:** Itu KON ! (18.33)

**'Sasori' aka 'Ruka Noharu' aka 'Sakura Haruno': **Kon itu nama penyanyi kan? (18.35)

**Sasuke Uchiha: **Itu AKON ! (18.37)

'**Sasori' aka 'Ruka Noharu' aka 'Sakura Haruno': **XDD (18.40)

**Sasuke Uchiha:**dasar… Wajah aja cantik… Ternyata otaknya otak badak… (18.42)

**'Sasori' aka 'Ruka Noharu' aka 'Sakura Haruno': **Badak itu serbuk pemutih kulit, ya? (18.43)

**Sasuke Uchiha: **Itu BEDAK! Bukan BADAK! (18.45)

'**Sasori' aka 'Ruka Noharu' aka 'Sakura Haruno': **Ohh, aku tau, BADAK itu tubuh, kan? (18.47)

**Sasuke Uchiha: **Itu badan! (18.48)

**'Sasori' aka 'Ruka Noharu' aka 'Sakura Haruno': **Badan itu jenis mobil? (18.50)

**Sasuke Uchiha: **Itu Sedan! (18.52)

'**Sasori' aka 'Ruka Noharu' aka 'Sakura Haruno': **Sedan kan ibukota Sumatra Utara… (18.53)

**Sasuke Uchiha: **itu Medan! (18.54)

**'Sasori' aka 'Ruka Noharu' aka 'Sakura Haruno': **Wkwkwk,… (18.54)

**Sasuke Uchiha: **Dasar! Elo memang medan! (18.55)

**'Sasori' aka 'Ruka Noharu' aka 'Sakura Haruno': **Itu EDAN! (18.56)

**Sasuke Uchiha: **Akhirnya elo ngaku kalo elo emang Edan? (18.58)

**'Sasori' aka 'Ruka Noharu' aka 'Sakura Haruno': **Sialan!(18.59)

**Sasuke Uchiha: **Apa bedanya Saya sama Gue? (19.01)

**'Sasori' aka 'Ruka Noharu' aka 'Sakura Haruno': **Nggak tau. (19.02)

**Sasuke Uchiha: **Pengen tau? (19.04)

**'Sasori' aka 'Ruka Noharu' aka 'Sakura Haruno': **Ho'oh… (19.05)

**Sasuke Uchiha: **Uane piro? (19.07)

**'Sasori' aka 'Ruka Noharu' aka 'Sakura Haruno': **Mata duitan… (19.09)

**Sasuke Uchiha: **Nggak. Gue cuma bercanda. :p (19.10)

**'Sasori' aka 'Ruka Noharu' aka 'Sakura Haruno': **Jadi apa jawabannya? (19.12)

**Sasuke Uchiha: **Kalo saya bahasa Formal. (19.13)

**'Sasori' aka 'Ruka Noharu' aka 'Sakura Haruno': **Kalo gue? (19.15)

**Sasuke Uchiha: **Monyet. (19.16)

**'Sasori' aka 'Ruka Noharu' aka 'Sakura Haruno': **Sialan! Ketipu lagi gue… (19.17)

**Sasuke Uchiha: **Emang pada dasarnya elo emang bodoh… :p (19.18)

**'Sasori' aka 'Ruka Noharu' aka 'Sakura Haruno': **Emm… Punya uang 2 ribu nggak? (19.20)

**Sasuke Uchiha: **Punya. Buat apa? (19.21)

**'Sasori' aka 'Ruka Noharu' aka 'Sakura Haruno': **Buat bayar uang parkir. (19.23)

**Sasuke Uchiha: **Parkir? (19.24)

**'Sasori' aka 'Ruka Noharu' aka 'Sakura Haruno': **Supaya aku bisa parkrr di hatimu. :)) (19.25)

**Sasuke Uchiha: **Maaf! Buat parkir di hati gue elo harus memesan dulu. Trus bayar 9.999. rupiah perdetik! (19.27)

'**Sasori' aka 'Ruka Noharu' aka 'Sakura Haruno': **Mahal amat… =_= (19.30)

**Sasuke Uchiha: **Tapi, ada satu orang yang bisa parkir di hati gue selamanya dan nggak perlu bayar… (19.31)

**'Sasori' aka 'Ruka Noharu' aka 'Sakura Haruno': **Siapa? (19.31)

**Sasuke Uchiha: **Gue bakal jawab kalo sudah jam 9 malam. (19.32)

**'Sasori' aka 'Ruka Noharu' aka 'Sakura Haruno': **Uuuuu~~! Pelitt! (19.32)

**Sasuke Uchiha: **Hnn… (19.33)

**'Sasori' aka 'Ruka Noharu' aka 'Sakura Haruno': **Lagi ngapain? (19.34)

**Sasuke Uchiha: **Bernapas. (19.35)

**'Sasori' aka 'Ruka Noharu' aka 'Sakura Haruno': **Yang lain! (19.36)

**Sasuke Uchiha:** SMS-an. (19.36)

**'Sasori' aka 'Ruka Noharu' aka 'Sakura Haruno': **Yang lain! (19.38)

**Sasuke Uchiha: **Menggerakkan otot jempol untuk mengetik SMS. (19.39)

**'Sasori' aka 'Ruka Noharu' aka 'Sakura Haruno': **YANG LAIN! (19.41)

**Sasuke Uchiha: **Yang mana lagi? Aku sudah ngasih beberapa jawaban pernyataan berbeda tuh! (19.42)

**'Sasori' aka 'Ruka Noharu' aka 'Sakura Haruno': **Yang lain… (19.43)

**Sasuke Uchiha: **Mmm… Beri aku contoh! (19.44)

**'Sasori' aka 'Ruka Noharu' aka 'Sakura Haruno': **Hal-hal yang dilakukan manusia. (19.46)

**Sasuke Uchiha: **Apa ngupil juga termasuk? (19.47)

**'Sasori' aka 'Ruka Noharu' aka 'Sakura Haruno': **Kamu lagi ngupil? (19.48)

**Sasuke Uchiha: **Nggak. (19.49)

**'Sasori' aka 'Ruka Noharu' aka 'Sakura Haruno': **Kalo gitu, kenapa nanya! (19.50)

**Sasuke Uchiha: **Pengen aja. Nggak boleh? (19.52)

**'Sasori' aka 'Ruka Noharu' aka 'Sakura Haruno': **Nggak boleh! (19.53)

**Sasuke Uchiha: **Siapa yang melarang? (19.54)**  
><strong>

'**Sasori' aka 'Ruka Noharu' aka 'Sakura Haruno': **Aku! (19.55)

**Sasuke Uchiha: **Apa hak-mu melarangku? (19.56.)

'**Sasori' aka 'Ruka Noharu' aka 'Sakura Haruno': **Nggak ada! :p (19.57)

"Hufft…" Sasuke menghela nafas. Di dalam otaknya kini muncul ide cemerlang untuk menjahili Sakura. Cara apakah itu? Mari kita simak!

**Sasuke Uchiha: **Ada Nggak? (19.58)

**'Sasori' aka 'Ruka Noharu' aka 'Sakura Haruno': **Ada apanya? (20.00)

**Sasuke Uchiha: **Apanya ada? (20.01)

**'Sasori' aka 'Ruka Noharu' aka 'Sakura Haruno': **Apa maksudmu? (20.02)

**Sasuke Uchiha: **Maksud apa? (20.04)

**'Sasori' aka 'Ruka Noharu' aka 'Sakura Haruno': **Aku nggak ngerti maksudmu! (20.05)

**Sasuke Uchiha: **Kamu nggak ngerti maksudku. (20.07)

**'Sasori' aka 'Ruka Noharu' aka 'Sakura Haruno': **Hah? Apaan? (20.08)

**Sasuke Uchiha: **Apa, hah? (20.09)

**'Sasori' aka 'Ruka Noharu' aka 'Sakura Haruno': **Kok kamu kayak gitu? (20.10)

**Sasuke Uchiha: **Kayak gitu kok, kamu. (20.13)

**'Sasori' aka 'Ruka Noharu' aka 'Sakura Haruno': **Kamu jahilin aku, ya? (20.14)

**Sasuke Uchiha: **Ya. Aku jahilin kamu. (20.15)

**'Sasori' aka 'Ruka Noharu' aka 'Sakura Haruno': **Kurang ajar! Jadi daritadi kamu Cuma membalik-balik kata-kataku? (20.16)

**Sasuke Uchiha: **Hn… (20.17)

**'Sasori' aka 'Ruka Noharu' aka 'Sakura Haruno': **T_T (20.18)

**'Sasori' aka 'Ruka Noharu' aka 'Sakura Haruno': **Hei? (20.30)

**'Sasori' aka 'Ruka Noharu' aka 'Sakura Haruno': **Yuhuu~! Kau disana?(20.45)

**'Sasori' aka 'Ruka Noharu' aka 'Sakura Haruno': **Oiii~~! (20.50)

**Sasuke Uchiha: ** Apa? (20.50)

'**Sasori' aka 'Ruka Noharu' aka 'Sakura Haruno': **Kenapa nggak bales-bales? (20.52)

**Sasuke Uchiha: **Ketiduran. (20.53)

**'Sasori' aka 'Ruka Noharu' aka 'Sakura Haruno': **Mau tidur lagi? (20.54)

**Sasuke Uchiha: **Nggak. (20.56)

**'Sasori' aka 'Ruka Noharu' aka 'Sakura Haruno': **Jadi siapa? (20.57)

**Sasuke Uchiha: **Apanya? (20.59)

**'Sasori' aka 'Ruka Noharu' aka 'Sakura Haruno': **Orang yang bisa parkir di hatimu selamanya dan tanpa bayar? (21.00)

**Sasuke Uchiha: **Ohh. Dia itu seorang permpuan. (21.02)

**'Sasori' aka 'Ruka Noharu' aka 'Sakura Haruno': **Namanya siapa? (21.04)

Jantung Sakura berdetak sangat cepat. Mengharapkan bahwa namanya yang disebut pacarnya. 'Ayo Sasuke… Sebut namaku… 'Sakura Haruno'… 'Sakura Haruno'…' harap Sakura.

Sedangkan Sasuke, dia menyeringai licik. "Coba kita lihat… Apa yang terjadi jika aku menulis nama perempuan lain…" gumam Sasuke sambil menyeruput Kopi Susu yang baru dibuatnya.

**Sasuke Uchiha:** NamanyaHinata Hyuuga. Dia gadis baik, cantik,lembut, pintar, pemalu. Dia pacarku. Cinta pertama dan terakhirku. :)) (21.07)

Hati Sakura terasa hancur berkeping-keping. Air mata jatuh menetes dari matanya, dan membasahi layer HP Pinkberry miliknya.

**'Sasori' aka 'Ruka Noharu' aka 'Sakura Haruno': **Eh?

**Sasuke Uchiha: **Kenapa?**  
><strong>

'**Sasori' aka 'Ruka Noharu' aka 'Sakura Haruno': **Bukannya pacarmu itu Sakura Haruno?

**Sasuke Uchiha:** Ya. Benar sekali. Pacarku itu Sakura Haruno. Dirimu yang tertipu! Kau pikir kau bisa menjahiliku Sakura?

Airmata berhenti turun dari mata Sakura. Hatinya yang hancur berkeping-keping bagai tersusun kembali oleh semen bernama 'Cinta'. (Puitis amat…) Kini, seulas senyuman terbentuk di bibirnya.**  
><strong>

'**Sasori' aka 'Ruka Noharu' aka 'Sakura Haruno': **Ehh? Jadi ketahuan ya, Sasuke-kun? Kok bisa ketahuan?

**Sasuke Uchiha: **Aku ini punya nomor Sasori. Nomor kakakmu yang sekarang kau gunakan. Dari awal kau sudah ketahuan, Pinky!**  
><strong>

'**Sasori' aka 'Ruka Noharu' aka 'Sakura Haruno': **Ah, maaf Sasuke-kun! Habisnya, disini nggak ada kerjaan sih…**  
><strong>

**Sasuke Uchiha: **Hn. Kau kumaafkan. Tapi, tunggu saja hukumanmu besok di sekolah! Ciuman pertama-mu akan kuambil!**  
><strong>

'**Sasori' aka 'Ruka Noharu' aka 'Sakura Haruno': **Ehh?

_**- Owari -**_

__Fiuuh… Selesai juga… Ini Oneshoot sekaligus SasuSaku pertama saya…  
>Mohon Reviewnya minna~!<p>

Review, Please!

Kira Kazuki.


End file.
